Ethan Woods
|references = |status = Alive (bodyless form) |gender = Male |age = 6-9 |family = Molly Woods (mother) John Woods (father) |actor = Pierce Gagnon }} Ethan Woods is nominally Molly and John's son. He is actually an android built by John and his partner, Julie Gelineau. Biography After Molly returned from space Ethan displayed some aggressive behavior toward a human child and toward Molly. He screamed at Molly for dropping his ice cream cone during their visit to a park and then ran away from her. When she caught him, he was standing near a dead bird which he claimed already to be dead when he found it. He then told Molly her hair was pretty. After the encounter with the bird, Ethan's behavior leads Molly to question the true extent of his ever-changing emotions. John simply claims that Ethan is "a year older", however Molly remains sceptical. Ethan's emotions truly are challenged when he witnesses Molly collapsed on the kitchen floor. However he swears to Molly not to tell John when Molly soon wakes up. Following a brief encounter with a robotic assistant at a museum, Ethan learns of the ‘survival of the fittest’ theory, which explains the extinction of the Neanderthal species. This leads Ethan to draw a picture of himself, Molly and John in a space rocket. When Molly questions Ethan behind the meaning of the drawing, Ethan states that he put them in the spaceship to protect them from extinction. Although warned not to by his father, Ethan goes outside when he sees a white pigeon sat in his garden. Intent on catching it, he fashions an elaborate trap out of a fishing pole, a lamp shade, a chair, and some other garden tools, and successfully captures the bird. At Ethan's orientation day at his new school, Molly and John encounter a mother and father who do not want their daughter to go to the same school as Ethan because they believe that Ethan, as a robot, could be dangerous. Molly states that although he may be different, they do not have to be afraid of him. John scolds Ethan for disobeying him when he finds the pigeon in his garage, and warns him not to play with birds or keep secrets anymore. However Ethan responds by telling him that Molly said it's okay to keep them if you don't want someone to worry. Later that night Julie reads Ethan one of his favorite bedtime stories that she used to read it to him before he got his robotic body.Wish You Were Here Quotations *''He doesn't love me. He executes a series of commands that you've programmed into him. He approximates a behavior that resembles love, but that's not love.'' — Molly to John * ''Yeah, he is a toaster. To you. But to us he's our son. Now I don't expect you to understand that and honestly, I have a hard time with that myself sometimes. He's not dangerous, he's just different, and you don't have to be afraid of different. ''— Molly to an angry mother and father References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humanics